


Drag King

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clothes Fetish, Drag King, F/F, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: Done for kinky kristmas, for the lovely Writcraft, who prompted: There's something about Wilhelmina in a tux that gets Minerva going, and Wilhelmina knows it. Established relationship.





	Drag King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writcraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/gifts).




End file.
